Supernatural season 1 Fan Written
by PuppiesandKittens
Summary: Hello my name is Lisa. Welcome to my written version of Supernatural, this is season 1. There are many reasons I chose to do this, but mostly because of the book series in the show it's self. Chuck or God, was the author. His world was just one big story.


Chapter 1

_A perfect Family, Shattered_

_ In the back yard of a two story house, in Lawrence Kansas was a father and son playing catch with an old football. The father throwing the ball and the small child running after the ball and catching it. The force of the ball almost knocking him down. Despite it all though the little boy would yell and laugh as he tried to toss the wobbly ball back to his father, although the football would land a few feet from him. He would feel sad, feel as though he failed his father. Little did the boy know this wouldn't be the last time that he would feel this way. This little boy was Dean Winchester, the oldest born to John and Mary Winchester. _

_ Six months ago this morning Mary and John welcomed their second son into the world, Sam Winchester. He was a very calm baby, never really crying. Just staring and taking in the giant world that he was brought into. Sam was what most would call a very curious baby. No one would ever guess the fate the God held for the small, cute, and curious bundle of joy._

_ As the sun started to sink behind trees, deep colors of red and orange filled the clouds above the two. John walked slowly to pick up the ball, little did he know this would be the last time he would play catch with Dean in this back yard. After picking up the ball, he smiled at Dean and picked him up as well. _

_ "I'm sure mom has dinner ready, what do you think?" he smiled as he kissed Dean's forehead._

_ "Yeah, mommy is the best cook." Dean giggled as he snuggled into his father's chest, hiding his face._

_ John only smiled as he began walking back to the house. There was a strange chilliness to the air as he walked across the green well kept grass of the back yard. It chilled John and he would shiver, but seeing as it was November it wasn't surprising that the air was getting chilly. John would never guess what would happen, that in just hours he would be loading his kids in the back of his car and living on the road. _

_ In the kitchen stood the love of his life and mother of his children, Mary Winchester. The blonde was taking something out of the oven and setting it on the counter. She made her famous Winchester Surprise, it was a casserole that made with two types of meat and cheese, and a lot of it. Despite Dean thinking that Mary was the best cook the world has ever seen, she only knew how to cook Winchester Surprise. John was the cook in the house hold, although he praised his wife for the effort._

_ As John walked into the house with Dean, the light in the living room flickered. Thinking it was simply a faulty bulb John took a mental note that he needed to change it. Dean started to fuss to be let down when he saw Sam in his car seat in the living room, in front of the TV that was playing Scooby-Doo, Where are you? It was one of Sam and Dean's favorite shows. _

_ Once Dean was let down, John watched him run to Sam's side and sit down next to the car seat as he started to watch the show. John smiled as he saw how well Dean got along with Sam, even if they were so young. He knew that those boys would grow up to fight and argue sure, but they would also be two of closest siblings this world had ever seen. _

_ He walked into the kitchen, just in time to see Mary setting the table. He rushed to help her with the task of placing the dishes on the table. A simple task that he had done a hundred times before. This time felt different like it somehow felt as if it meant so much more. He watched her as she handed him plates and glasses, not even taking his eyes off her as he set them in their stops on the table. _

_ "John, my love you okay?" she asked as she started to make Sam's bottle, she noticed that he had been watching her as if she was going to disappear._

_ "Oh yeah, of course..." he said softly as he sat his glass on the table, at the head of the table. He was trying to convince not only her but also himself. _

_ Mary smiled a convincing smile as she shook the bottle of warm water and powdered formula. After shaking it for about two minutes making sure that it was mixed well, she tested it on her wrist. She smiled as she found that it was just the way Sam liked it, just under room temperature. Setting it down next to her place at the table, she went to get Sam from the living room. _

_ John followed her and when they entered the arch way of the living room, he smiled. Mary stepped in and turned off the TV, telling Dean to go get washed up. She earned a slight grunt from Dean as the TV was turned off, but it wasn't long before he was running past John and up the stairs to get cleaned up. He real was well behaved, for a four year old._

_ Before they knew it they were sitting at the small dinning room table, eating Winchester Surprise. Well everyone but Sam, who suckled on his bottle. Mary got used to doing a lot of things one handed, eating being one of those things. She cradled a happy Sam as he drank the slightly warm formula. Dean was shoveling the food on his plate into his mouth as fast as he could. John was just smiling at his family as he ate and drank from a bottle of beer. It was picture perfect, a real Kodak moment of the perfect family._

_ After dinner was done and the dishes were washed and put a way the Winchester family decided that they would settle down in the living room to watch a movie together. John put in 101 Dalmatians and then sat next to Mary on the sofa. Dean pushed in between them, making Mary smile as she placed Sam in Dean's lap. This would be the last movie they would watch as a family, and be one that Dean would ever forget._

_ Once the movie was over Mary carried Sam up stairs and put him in his crib, while John gave Dean his bath. The two spent a lot of the day out side working on cutting the grass and then playing and rough housing, so Dean was pretty dirty. _

_ An hour later Dean was cleaned up and dressed in his pj's, reading a small picture book in his room while John took a shower. The book was about a small bird that hatched to see that his mother wasn't there and so the small bird found all sorts of animals asking if they were his mother. Of course in the end the baby bird found his mother, but the book always made Dean a little sad. _

_ Just then the door to Dean's room was pushed opened and Mary walked in, she had changed into a white night gown. when she noticed what he was reading she smiled as she keeled next to him and listened to him read. Dean was smart he could read pretty well for someone his age. _

_ As he finished the book he smiled up at her and hugged her around the neck as he whispered 'and you are my mother' She just smiled as she took a hold of him and held him close. Dean snuggled into her chest as she carried him out of the room and down the hall to Sam's room._

_ "Let's say good night to your brother" she said as she flipped on the light in Sam's room._

_ It looked like a normal baby boy's room. It had once been Dean's when he was Sam's age. Sam was laid in his crib on his back wrapped in a warm blanket. When he heard the footsteps and voice of his mother and older brother, he turned his small head to look at them a soft coo escaping his lips. _

_ Mary placed Dean down and it wasn't long before Dean was running to the crib that cradled his younger brother. Crawling up the side of the crib until he was tall enough, he leaned down and kissed Sam's forehead, telling him good night. Again such a simple thing that had been done since Sam was born, felt like it meant so much more. _

_ Watching Dean making sure that he didn't fall Mary was the next to lean down and kiss Sam goodnight. Sam was grabbing at the curls of her hair, she laughed and smiled softly telling him goodnight. Every night for the past six months this had happened and no one knew that it would be the last. That soon everything would change. _

_ "Dean" said a voice that stood in the door way of Sam's room, it was John. He was also dressed for bed, hair still slightly damp from the shower. Wearing a brown USMC shirt and plaid flannel pants he smiled as Dean ran for him._

_ "Daddy" Dean rushed to him and jumped into his arms, then hugged him around the neck tight._

_ There was something in the air that caused John to feel the pit in his stomach grow larger. That bad feeling he had felt stronger, something about tonight just felt wrong to him. Although the whole night went off with out a hitch, same as any other night. Something was wrong and he could feel it, yet he just smiled and held Dean close. _

_ "You think that maybe Sammy can join us in a game of catch tomorrow." the smile on his face was large and fake, but he knew that his four year old wouldn't know the difference. _

_ "Too little, daddy!" Dean smiled and laughed as though his whole world wasn't about to change. In fact the young boy had no idea what was in store for him or his baby brother,_

_ "Is he now?" John smiled as Dean buried his head into his father's shoulder._

_ "You got him?" Mary smiled tiredly as she walked up to John and Dean. _

_ Once he smiled and said that he had him, Mary patted Dean's back and leaned into him softly. She whispered softly into his ear, 'Angels are watching over you'. Then she walked past them and out of the room, going to bed herself worn out from the day of being a mom._

_ John stood in the doorway of his youngest son's room, holding his oldest tightly to his chest. Not knowing that would be the last time he would see his wife alive. He watched Sam for a moment before telling him good night and flipping off the light._

_ Once John put Dean to bed, he retreated down stairs and sat in a lazy boy. Flipping on the TV, to watch the game. It was the Philadelphia Eagles and the Francisco 49's, the winner being the Eagles. Although John never made it that far, he was asleep before the second half started._

_ Around 8:15 that night Sam was still awake looking up at the mobile that began to spin. He was curious of it more than anything. He watched it with a grin on his face as he struggled free of some of the blanket that surrounded him. Although that wasn't the only strange thing happening in the room. A small light shaded with a moon casing started to flicker. Just then a man appeared next to the crib, scaring the youngest Winchester into a crying fit._

_ In the master bedroom where Mary was asleep in bed, a small cry echoed through the baby monitor on the end table. She stirred awake thinking that John was next to her in the bed she called out to him, but he wasn't there. The crying continued so she sat up in her tired haze and went to calm the cries of Sam._

_ Walking down the hall, she started to wake up. Reaching Sam's room the door was open and seeing the man standing by the crib, she thought it was John. After asking if Sam was hungry and getting no response, she figured that John had it under control. Something caught her eye though, a light at the end of the hall was blinking, flickering on and off. _

_ She walked down the hall following the blinking light, like a moth to flame. She tapped on the shade thinking that it was just faulty. In just moments between the time the light stopped flickering and the next time she saw Sam, the Winchester family was about to change forever. No one was ready for this change, it would shattered the perfect family._

_ Mary noticed the slightly blue light coming from the TV down stairs. As she started to walk down the stairs, her heart beat, in her ears. It was like when her eyes landed on John's sleeping form, she half expected it. Knowing that now the man that was standing over Sam was not John she tore back up stairs to rescue her baby from the intruder. _

_ It wasn't long before John was woken up by screaming, Mary's screaming. He shot awake and ran up the stairs two at a time. That bad feeling about to burst into life. Wondering why his wife was screaming. Maybe it was just a bad dream, or maybe that bad thing John had felt was about to happen. Although when he threw open Sam's door, the only person that seemed to be in the room was Sam and himself._

_ He walked over slowly to Sam's crib and let down the adjustable panel and just talking to Sam. Laying his hand next to small baby's head, his heart beating fast and loud in his chest. When his hand landed on the soft blanket near Sam's face, John noticed a drop of blood land on the back of his hand. Thinking it was odd and not being able shake the feeling, he looked up._

_ When his eyes landed upon his wife's body pinned to the ceiling, he fell back wards. In seconds she burst into flames and for that split second he let himself watch his life go up in flames. Quite literally. It was only when Sam started screaming that John snapped out of it, knowing that if he didn't move it and get his kids out his wife would not be the only one to die that night._

_ Dean stirred awake in his bed, slowly waking up to the smell of smoke and smell he couldn't place. He sat up in bed then he heard Sammy screaming. That was not normal, Sam had always slept through the night. Was he sick, hurt, something was wrong. Even back than Dean was his brother's keeper, his protector. Waking up the rest of the way he walked out into the hall, looking for John or Mary._

_ John stood up on his shaky knees that threatened to buckle underneath him. He kept telling himself that he could morn over Mary later, that getting Sam and Dean out of there was his main goal. John grabbed Sam, picking up and running out into the hall. He saw Dean and tears started to come to his eyes, he would have to tell him of Mary later._

_ "Daddy…?" Dean said his eyes going wide as he could see only the light from the flames that engulfed his brother's room._

_ "Dean take your brother outside and wait for me, don't look back okay! Go now. Go Dean!" he yelled placing the crying Sam into Dean's arms._

_ As he clutched hard to Sam that was placed in his small arms, Dean took on down the stairs quickly but careful not to drop Sam. Dean's ears were ringing and his vision still a slightly blurred by sleep. His only main concern was following the task that his father had given him. Get Sammy out, Get Sammy safe. Unknowing to young Dean that mind set would be the mind set that he would carry for the rest of his days._

_ John still in the burning building looked back at Mary's body as it was charring. Her once beautiful fair skin, now turning a blackened burnt color. His life was changing, his old life was over. One day that started so perfect, had ended in tragedy. He had went from being a happily married man to a widower and a single father, time would only tell how John would handle this. _

_ "I will avenge you Mary, I promise you that." he said as he turned to run out of the house to join his sons on the front lawn._

_ Before Dean knew it he was being picked up by John and carried away from the house. It seemed like hours before the firefighters put the fire out. Some keeping bystanders back, others battling the fire. John sat on the hood of the Impala holding Sam in his arms, while Dean leaned into his side. From now on John knew that he had to keep his promise to Mary at any cost, even if that meant going against his son well-being. The days of Winchester Surprise and 101 Dalmatians was over, and now all that mattered was avenging his wife, the mother of his children._


End file.
